What We Strive For
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: It's his seventh year, Hogwarts is no more the place of safety and haven. It has changed - everything has changed. The war is on, and he must do everything to keep himself safe. And if turning his back on DA would help him, so be it. That would keep him safe, that would keep him alive - or so he had thought. A test of loyalty and freedom, a story of Michael Corner's realization.


**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own HP.**

**Written for the Apprentice Competition – **Prompts: Word: Freedom, Dialogue: "You know I'm not going to, right?" Quote: "What's the point of being alive if you don't at least try to do something remarkable?" Setting: The Great Hall, Character: Michael Corner.

**Written for Television Quote Boot Camp – **Prompt7: People are going to disappoint you, I get that... I kind of expect that, but I don't know what if you wake up one day and realize that you're the disappointment. - One Tree Hill

**Written for Book Quotes Boot Camp – **Prompt7: We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. – Divergent

**Written for Greenhouses Competition – **Prompt: Write about a Ravenclaw

**Written for Character Diversity Boot Camp – **Prompt7: Walls

**Written for Head Canon Boot Camp – **Prompt17: Hogwarts

**Written for Movie Quotes Boot Camp – **Prompt6: _Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn. (Gone With The Wind, 1939)_

**Written for Setting Boot Camp – **Prompt7: Broadcast

* * *

**What We Strive For**

At first, he had tried to sit by and do nothing to call attention to himself – because that was what his mother had made him promise. And partially, that was what he had wanted to do. Just because he had been a part of Dumbledore's Army in his fifth year didn't mean that he had to stand up and fight with them even now! Yes, he knew that the Dark had taken over and that fighting would be the only plausible thing; but he wasn't ready to throw himself to the sharks. This time there was no guarantee that he would survive. These people were killers and he knew that they wouldn't hesitate to do away with a single Ravenclaw if they found out that he was a part of a rebellious group.

He knew he was wrong, and that he should do something – _anything_! But he was scared, very scared. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want his family tortured because of him.

But he had _seen_ so much – too much! Students being tortured even without provoking the establishment, and their families being held responsible too. He knew that there was no possibility that his life would be secure just because he wasn't a part of the fight. He had seen how a second year – a mere child – had been brutally tortured . . . just for the sake of fun.

There was anger in him, a fierce burn and want to do something that was worth. He could die tomorrow, but die as a person who didn't leave a mark – who didn't fight for justice.

As he sat in the Great Hall, Michael cast a look around. This place which had been his second home was nothing but hell. There was a dark gloominess in air that he breathed and fear of loss and pain in every students mind. He was sure that it wasn't just the students who felt that when he looked over at the teachers table. No one except the Carrows were happy, rest all looked as if they were being forced to pretend. And it was true, of course.

The rest of the tables were directly in his line of contact – only the Slytherins seemed to have fared this onslaught without any loss (which wasn't a big surprise since they were the biggest supporters of You-know-who). The Ravenclaws seemed to be the next healthy looking students; only few of them were maimed by injuries. At the Hufflepuff table, almost half of them were bruised and bloody. But it was when he saw the Gryffindor table that he felt the most impotent. Almost every single student – starting from the first till the seventh years – held a mark of torture. His eyes fixated on the empty seat new to Neville Longbottom – the seat which belonged to Ginny Weasley, his ex-girl friend.

_"Promise me that you will keep safe! Promise me that you won't involve yourself in dangerous activities and any form of rebellion – promise me, Michael!" _

_"Ma, you don't have to worry. I won't!" He replied. _

_"I know that you were a part of something before, and that year will be nothing compared to the one you're going to face now. And I don't want my son acting rashly! I want him to be alive. So, promise me that you won't be a part of anything that will result in me losing you." He had never heard his mother get so emotional. _

_And she was this mother, how could he say no? "You know I'm not going to endanger my life, right?"_

_"Just promise me," she begged him. _

_"I promise." _

Even now he remembered his mother's words clearly as if she had spoken them only yesterday. She had made him promise just before his seventh year had started, and he had stuck by it. He had refused to aid the Dumbledore's Army when they asked for help – he had refused to join them – fight with them.

_I promised to stay safe, and safe is the last thing I feel now. _

The following night, when the dinner was done and he was supposed to be in bed, Michael snuck out of his tower and hurried to the seventh floor – to the Room of Requirement, hoping that he wouldn't get caught, but mostly hoping that the _rebels_ would take him back.

He finally reached the spot in the corridor which he had often visited a couple years ago.

_I want to be a part of Dumbledore's Army. _

_I want you to change into their headquarters. _

Minutes passed . . . desperation too over and nothing happened. He wondered if they were even inside, for all he knew he was making a fool out of himself.

"What are you doing here?"

He jumped at the voice, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"I – uh, I wanted to be a part of it, again." He told Neville, who was watching him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. His whole stature and defensiveness told Michael how much he was distrusted.

"I thought it wasn't _safe_ enough for you," Neville accused.

Michael took a deep breath; he knew convincing the members would be hard ordeal. "I was wrong. I didn't realize back then, but now I do."

"Realize what, Corner?"

"That doing nothing is the last thing that has made me feel safe." The words couldn't have been true enough. Finally, he had accepted the truth and spoken it.

"Took you long enough?" Neville shook his head and pulled him in a hug.

"Unfortunately," Michael replied, returning the manly hug.

"Come-on then," Neville said, cocking his head to the wall. He stared at it in concentration for a minute, the wall in front of them transformed into a castle door. Michael walked in, a little hesitantly but with determination.

"Look who decided to join us!" He heard Neville say.

His eyes were fixed on the rest of the member of DA. He had expected them to hurl accusations at him and hate him for abandoning them when they needed every member the most. But all he saw was relief and happiness, "Welcome back!" he heard their calls.

Emotions took over him, he simply nodded because didn't trust himself enough to speak. As he was hugged by his fellow members, he realized he had been nothing but foolish. What an idiot he had been to have chosen the wrong side when it was here, with the rest of his friends that he had always belonged!

It didn't matter now, he was finally home. And he was ready to fight – for justice – for hope – and mostly for their freedom.

* * *

**AN: I see Corner as a guy who didn't right away join the DA members because he feared for his life, but in the end gave in when he realized that it was with them that he actually felt safe. I hope you liked my outtake on him. **

**Please do review! =)**


End file.
